


Violets

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [20]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bruises, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: He is so beautiful covered in purple, red, blue, yellow.





	Violets

There were splotches of bright purple blooming across his ribs, the very bones themselves bruised. The Classic Heavy had been upset with the Medic's performance today, deciding to take it out of the Medic personally, fists connecting with the Medic's ribs and abdomen, leaving him breathless. 

Angry red and deep purple marked his throat, like a string of pearls. Even though he was upset, the Classic Heavy had pinned the Medic to their bed, marking him in the most visible way. It might get the Medic pissy later, not wanting the others to know about their intimate life, but the Classic Heavy loved having everyone know who the Medic belonged to.

Like roses, angry red marks blossomed from the way the Classic Heavy held the Medic's hips, thrusting into him, rocking the entire bed frame, slamming it against the wall over and over. And the Medic under him writhed, his moans adding a musical element to their rough sex.

"You going to do better tomorrow, nurse?"

Medic nodded furiously, rutting his hips against the Classic Heavy's.

"Say it."

"I'll do better," the Medic said wetly. 

The Classic Heavy slapped him hard enough to send the Medic reeling.

"I'll d-do better, s-sir," the Medic panted.

"You'd better, nurse." A few final thrusts before the Classic Heavy came in the Medic. 

He pulled out and left the Medic, battered and bruised, laying in a post-sex haze.


End file.
